


fingerprints are running down your back

by screaminginternally



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, Ugh, and not too great by my own standards but i hope people like it, and then ray wrote Bearings of Iron and i just, anyway here's 300ish works of thor oggling toni, i just rewatched thor ragnarok and realised how much i actually love thor, rayshippouuchiha is the best, this is dumb dumb dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screaminginternally/pseuds/screaminginternally
Summary: Thor does not remember why he is here. Why he is standing in this bathroom, why he has not been ordered out. He is simply transfixed on Lady Antonia's form, half-hidden in the steam-fogged glass of her shower.The strong lines of her back, all muscle and hard-earned strength, all blurred between lines of black ink that cover her form.Wings.





	fingerprints are running down your back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RayShippouUchiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayShippouUchiha/gifts).



> Okay so this is a gift for rayshippouuchiha and is inspired by their 'The Bearing of Iron' Toni/Thor/Loki fic (which is great and absolutely should be read) - even though this is just Thor/Toni. I re-watched Thor: Ragnarok and found that it's the first movie with Thor in it where I thoroughly enjoyed Thor as a character, whereas in other iterations IDGAF about him mostly. 
> 
> I doubt very much this is Ray's Toni characterisation, but I'm trying. This is Thor's POV and I'm writing a Toni that has Extremis and no longer has any fucks to give, so. She's a bit more shameless about her body in this than she probably is in Ray's canon so *shrug*. I just wanted to write a fic where someone appreciates how hot Toni is, okay? 
> 
> BLATANT OGGLING AHOY 

Thor does not remember why he is here. Why he is standing in this bathroom, why he has not been ordered out. He is simply transfixed on Lady Antonia's form, half-hidden in the steam-fogged glass of her shower.  

 

The strong lines of her back, all muscle and hard-earned strength, all blurred between lines of black ink that cover her form. _Wings_. Clearly her inspiration of her desire to fly, Thor thinks, the etchings stand  bold against Antonia's olive skin, almost lifelike in detail.  

 

The only thing missing is actual feathers, and Antonia could unfurl herself and leap into the sky like a bird. 

Thor can no longer find himself wondering why she wishes to join the clouds.  

 

The Queen of Iron does not seem to care that his is here, for all that she is aware of his presence. The Extremis formula Antonia embedded herself with has allowed her to become ever more formidable, and Thor knows that if he was not welcome, there is little he could do to dissuade Antonia from keeping him out. So instead, he does not stop himself from allowing a fill from this feast.  

 

He cannot help but think of comparisons to Jane. Jane was must like Antonia: beautiful, brilliant, small enough for Thor to dwarf her – but the physical comparisons really stop there. Jane was small like Antonia, yes, but there was a fragility to her bones, her flesh, led Thor to sometimes wonder whether he may accidentally crush her. With Antonia, there is hard muscle compacted beneath her skin that reminds Thor of Sif, muscle caused by hard work and sweaty determination. 

 

Antonia's thick, dark curls have been beaten down by the flow of water, the locks sliding over her skin like a layer of silk. The inky colour matches the tattoo in vibrancy, the wet strands slipping over the details of the feathers adorning her shoulders. 

 

But the best part – truly the best – is the smile on Antonia's face when she turns to face him, her brilliant, glowing blue eyes piercing true, and her dark pink lips softened into an invitation.  

 

She opens the glass door. 

 

"Care to join me?" 

 

Thor is hardly going to say _no_. 


End file.
